


Bespectacled

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Glasses, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Severus doesn’t quite like the new addition to his appearance.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Bespectacled

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

“Harry, have you seen my glasses?” Severus walked into their study-cum-library, looking lost and confused. 

Harry looked up from the essays he was grading and smiled. “In the living room, on the coffee table, under the newspaper.” 

Severus mouthed a silent ‘Oh’ and went away. Harry followed Severus’ back with his eyes, still smiling. He remembered how just this morning Severus hastily jerked the glasses from his nose when Malfoy’s face appeared in the Floo and threw a newspaper on them. 

Severus was really self-conscious about his glasses. And no matter how many times Harry told him that he looked good in them, Severus would still take them off if anyone was about to see him wearing glasses. Only Harry had such a privilege. 

Severus returned with glasses in his hand. He went to his table, sat down and put the glasses on, with visible discontent. He took the article he had to finish editing and pretended not to notice Harry’s gaze and smile. 

They worked in silence for some time. Once in a while Severus would push the glasses up his nose bridge, growing more and more restless with each time. 

After one such moment, Harry had enough. He stood up from his table, went to Severus’ table and sat on its edge, moving some parchments out of the way. Severus looked up at him, “What are you…” Harry touched Severus’ glasses and with a wave of his hand adjusted the earpieces to fit Severus’ face. “There. Now it should be better.”

Severus moved the glasses a bit. “Hm, it is better.” 

Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss the tip of Severus’ nose. In a second he was dragged from the table into Severus’ lap and kissed properly. Severus promptly took off both their glasses and threw them somewhere on the table.

They didn’t really need those beastly devices to kiss. They could see each other perfectly without them.


End file.
